Harry Potter Short Stories
by TruNLucFan
Summary: Lots of short stories me and my sis made up, oh and this is are first time so please read and tell us how good or bad it is.


Harry Potter

Title: Summer Vacation at Hawaii

One day on summer vacation in a house lived, Ashley Danni Rivers. She had long Blonde wavy hair and nice baby blue eyes. One day her friend Kim Lee spent the night at Ashley's house. Kim had nice medium sized brown hair which was straight and nice sparkling green eyes. One day Kim thought it would be cool to go some where on summer vacation, "Hey Ashley wouldn't it be cool if we went to Hawaii?" Ashley looks up at Kim, "Huh?? Oh sorry I wasn't really listening." Kim laughs and throws a pillow at Ashley, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ashley picks up the pillow and throws it back at Kim, "That was for not listening!" They both laugh for a minute, "So wait, Kim what were you saying???"

Kim's sigh's, "I was saying, wouldn't it be nice to go to Hawaii for the summer?" Ashley ponders, "Yeah, only if Draco could come." Kim says, "Your still with that guy?!"

"Yeah hello he's my boyfriend!" Kim laughed for a minute, "Yeah it's alright, but only if I can bring Mason?" Ashley nods.

The next day Ashley calls Draco, "Hello is um… Draco there?" "Yes this is him." Ashley kind of giggles, "Hey its… me Ashley." "Hey babe." there's a pause for a second, "Um… Draco I was wondering would you like to go to Hawaii with me and Kim?" "Um… Sure, when are we leaving?" "Tomorrow in the afternoon." "Great then I'll be there." Both Ashley and Draco hangs up the phone. Ashley walks up to her room, but then the phone rings. Ashley then again walks back to the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Ashley, this is Kim. Um… Mason said it's okay and he'll meet us at your house in the afternoon." "Okay well see you then. Bye." Ashley hangs up the phone and walks upstairs to take a shower.

It only took Ashley about 20 minutes to finish showering. As she got out she put on a robe and walks into her room and sees Draco sitting on the window seal, "Draco?! What are you doing here?! Why are you all wet?!" Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Ashley, "Draco what are you doing here at 1 o' clock in the morning?" Draco just stared at her, then finally he says, "I came early so I could see you." Ashley smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Wait here and I'll get you a towel." Ashley runs to her bathroom and grabs the towel which was hanging on the top of the shower door, and gave it to Draco, "Thanks." he said. Later he took off his clothes, but leaving his boxers on which was the only thing he actually had on. Ashley looked over at Draco who was now sitting on her bed, " Draco where's your luggage?" "It's right there." He pointed at the door, Ashley walked over and brought it to him, "Where is your pjs?" He slightly laughs, "These are my pjs." She kind of giggled then joined Draco on the Bed. Soon enough they both fell asleep.

In the morning Ashley wakes up and finds Kim standing at the edge of the bed watching them sleep. "Kim when did you get here?" Ashley whispers. "Just now." Ashley gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen, Kim follows her. "So how's your night with Draco?" "Fine, we really didn't do anything." Kim looks at Ashley suspiciously, "Don't lie I know you and Draco did something." Kim says now putting her hands on her hip, "I'm serious Kim, me and Draco didn't do anything. When he came last night we went straight to bed, but while he was sleeping I finished packing my stuff." Before Kim could say anything Mason arrived. "Hi Mace." Kim said running up to Mason and hugging him, "Mason sweetie this is my very good friend Ashley." Mason and Ashley shook hands. Then Ashley went back to cooking breakfast. Soon enough Ashley hears someone walking up behind her and to her surprise it was Draco, "Hey baby had a goodnight sleep?" Draco smiled, then frowned, "No babe I didn't have a goodnight sleep, first off you kept taking all the blanket, second you kicked me down under, last you slapped me twice in the face." Ashley frowned, but Draco sort of laughed, "Just Kidding baby, of course I slept good, very well in fact." Ashley smiled and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco smiled and went back to the room and put some clothes on.

By the time everyone finished breakfast they left for Hawaii in an instant. When they got there they…………


End file.
